TARGET!
by Prefecsius Highmore
Summary: Kembali tinggal bersama kakaknya membuat Haruichi sedikit canggung, tapi ternyata Ryosuke tidak sebaik yang ibunya ceritakan. Lebih-lebih saat kakaknya berpacaran dengan cewek yang selalu membullynya di sekolah, juga seorang murid populer, Sawamura Eijun yang membuatnya galau./Warning: OOC pake banget, Typo, dll/HaruichiFem


**Tittle: Target!**

 **Genre: Family, Frendship, Romance, sedikit Humor..**

 **Rate: T**

* * *

Hari ini adalah kepindahan kakak ke apartemenku untuk kali pertama. Aku pikir ini sedikit canggung, bagaimana kau harus bertemu dan hidup dalam satu atap dengan kakak yang sudah hampir lima tahun tidak bertemu. Kemarin ketika kami bertemu, baru beberapa patah kata saja yang kukeluarkan untuknya. Sampai saat ini, bahkan kami saling diam ketika mengangkat barang-barang miliknya ke atas – apartemenku di lantai tiga. Memikirkan kakakku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan di katakan teman-temanku jika tahu aku tinggal dengan seorang laki-laki. Mereka tidak tahu aku punya seorang kakak. Yang mereka tahu tentang keluargaku adalah orang tuaku sudah bercerai.

Aku berhenti di sekitar koridor dan melihat matahari hampir tenggelam. Sudah hampir malam dan aku belum makan apapun dari siang. Aduh, perutku perih.

"Apa kau punya bahan makan di kulkas?" dia bertanya ketika barang-barang sudah selesai di angkut. Perasaan aku membawa barang paling banyak.

"Hmm, aku pikir bahan makanan yang kemarin masih ada," jawabku sembari meregangkan otot-ototku yang pegal.

"Oh, baiklah..."

Eh? Apa dia akan memasak makan malam? Aku berhenti sejenak, meliriknya selagi dia membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Masakan makan malam untukku, ya? Aku lapar."

"Hah?" aku memandang kakakku dengan mata melotot.

"Yoroshiku ne," dengan tersenyum sok manis, dia masuk kamar dan menutup pintunya. Dia kira dia siapa? Sudah numpang...

* * *

...

* * *

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ada kakak seperti dia? Sudah tidak bertemu lama, dia masih berani-beraninya menyuruhku. Lihat saja sekarang, dia makan tanpa ada rasa terima kasih sama sekali. Hilang sudah perkataan Ibu mengenai kebaikan dan perhatiannya. Pantas Ibu tidak membawanya menginap bersamanya, sepertinya Ibu sudah tahu bagaimana sikap sebenarnya orang yang berada di depanku ini.

"Ah, meski pun kurang enak. Tapi terima kasih ya, makanannya," dia meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong di atas meja, ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum. Aku menatapnya dengan takjub. Jika tidak enak, bagaimana bisa dia menghabiskan lima mangkuk nasi. Bahkan lauknya habis tak tersisa. Kakakku ini ganteng-ganteng ternyara setan juga. Aku saja yang satu mangkuk belum habis.

"Nah, karena aku sudah bekerja keras, sebaiknya aku istirahat. Tolong bereskan, ya," dia kembali masuk kamar dengan senyum manisnya. Aku mengembungkak pipiku kesal. Ibu telah mengirimkan setan nerakanya padaku.

...

Aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa tujuannya pindah ke Tokyo. Ibu tidak mengatakan apapun ketika kami bertemu kemarin. Bahkan setelah mengatakan kakak akan tinggal bersamaku, Ibu langsung kembali bekerja. Ibu bekerja sebagai manager pemasaran di sebuah perusahan di Kyoto, makadari itu aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah, dan kereta bawah tanah sangat ramai seperti biasanya. Karena alasan ingin jalan-jalan, kakakku pergi bersamaku. Tapi kami berpisah ketika aku turun di pemberhntian kedua.

Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saja sekolahku berada di atas bukit jadi sedikit lelah. Kalau boleh jujur, bukan sedikit, tapi sangat. Tapi aku malu. Ibu bilang, orang Jepang itu memiliki semangat dan perjuangan yang tinggi. Kalau sebegini saja aku mengeluh, aku berarti bukan orang Jepang dong.

Aku anak SMA kelas 2C, namaku Haruichi Kominato. Aku tidak bodoh, aku juga tidak pintar. Tapi Ibu selalu saja mengeluh ketika hasil laporku keluar. Yang penting kan tidak ada nilai yang merah.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Tadi ketika di kereta, aku bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sangat tampan," cerita basi salah satu anak kelas 2B, Hanako. Anak sok paling cantik di sekolah padahal mukanya biasa-biasa saja. "Dia bahkan memotretku. Sepertinya dia menyukaiku."

"Wah, benarkah?" temannya menanggapi dengan kagum. "Kau memang pantas di sukai banyak orang. Wajahmu sangat cantik."

Dasar penjilat.

"Aku memang cantik," dia tersenyum centil.

Aku merinding ketika melewatinya. Senyumnya tadi benar-benar menjijikan. Melihat itu aku jadi teringat kakak.

"Hah," aku menghela nafas.

"Heh!" aku terkejut, gadis tadi tiba-tiba menarikku dengan kasar. "Apa kamu sampai menghela nafas seperti tadi? Kau pikir ceritaku bohong?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," aku berkata bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, dasar orang aneh," dia mendorongku. Aku menatapnya dengan sinis tapi tidak berkata apapun.

Dia menyeringai, lalu masuk kekelasnya di ikuti para pelayannya yang bego.

"Kuso (Sial)!" desisku.

"Haruichi-chan, daijoubu (Haruichi, kau tidak apa-apa)?" temanku, Wakana, datang dengan wajah panik.

"Cih, kemana saja kau tadi?" aku cemberut.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia itu terlalu berbahaya," kata Wakana beralasan.

"Dia bukan terlalu berbahaya, tapi terlalu gaya."

Aku memasuki kelasku, duduk dikursiku dengan perasaan masih kesal. Tidak di rumah tidak di sekolah, tidak ada tempat yang baik untukku. Sebal.

* * *

...

* * *

Hampir sore ketika aku kembali ke apartemen. Kakak sepertinya sudah datang, terbukti dari suara air di kamar mandi. Setelah melempar tasku entah kemana, aku membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan satu botol air dingin. Perasaan aku jadi mudah lelah dan haus, mungkin terlalu stres memikirkan punya saudara seperti laki-laki itu.

"Haaahh..." aku menghela nafas lelah. Dengan masih membawa botol minuman, aku menyeret kakiku menuju kamar. Tapi...

BRUSH!

Aku menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutku, hampir mengenai laptop dan kamera milik kakak yang ada di meja. Aku segera mendekat kearah laptop, berharap penglihatanku sedang ada masalah. Tapi kok gambarnya tidak mau berubah, ya?

"Uso (Bohong)," bisikku tidak percaya.

"Haruichi, menjauhlah dari sana. Kau akan merusak gambar itu," kakak ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan apa-kau-sudah-gila?

"Nani (Apa)?" kakak mendekat dan duduk di sofa sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Foto itu... bukan kakak kan yang mengambilnya?" aku berharap jawabannya bukan. Tapi dia malah mengangguk.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hah?" tampangku pasti aneh sekali. Aku bangkit dan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku ke kamar dulu."

Aku berjalan dengan linglung. Aku dapat merasakan kakak menatapku dengan aneh. Aku menoleh untuk memastikan. Tuh kan... lalu aku menatap lebih ke kanan. Aku langsung mual.

Si Hanako sedang tersenyum dengan manja sambil mengedipkan matanya di foto itu. Aku tidak habis pikir, katanya kakakku cerdas, tapi kok bego banget milih model foto yang tidak berkualitas.

"Hey, tidak ada makanan yang bisa di makan!"

Memangnya siapa yang peduli. Aku mengacuhkan seruan kakakku.

Kryuuukkkk!

Perut sialan...

"Ya, nanti aku belanja!"

* * *

...

* * *

Untuk malam ini aku pikir makanan cepat saji tidak terlalu buruk. Masa bodo lah apa yang mau di bilang kakak. Memangnya dia raja!

Setelah membayar di kasir, aku segera pergi. Perasaan malam ini sepi. Aku melihat kesekeliling: terlihat di ujung jalan sana, sebuah lampu hampir redup. Di bawahnya ada kucing yang seperti melihatku, matanya berkilau kekuningan. Aku meremas bajuku juat-kuat.

"Hey!"

Aku segera menoleh. Dari ujung yang lain ada sosok yang berlari mendekatiku. Jangan-jangan dia pembunuh. Aku sudah merenggut ketakutan.

"Hey, kau!"

Sosok hitam itu semakin mendekat. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Kakak tolong aku, adikmu yang manis ini akan di bunuh.

"Apa – "

"AAAAAAA~!"

Sebelum dia meneruskan perkataannya, aku sudah berteriak dan segera berlari dengan cepat. Tidak peduli kalau aku harus melewati jalan yang lampunya hampir padam, atau kucing hitam yang terus saja menatapku, yang paling penting aku selamat.

"Haaahh, selamat," aku berseru lega saat sampai di apartemen. Kakak memandangku dengan aneh, didepannya TV menyala dengan sebuah program musik. Enak sekali dia. Aku merenggut.

"Beli apa kau? Cepat masak, aku sudah lapar," perintah kakakku. Aku mendengus dan segera menjatuhkan pantat di sebelah kakak, berusaha mengatur nafasku yang terlalu cepat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya kakakku.

"Aku beli ramen dan aku baik-baik saja," kataku sekenanya.

"Kau beli ramen?" seru kakakku. Aku menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Aku kan ingin masakkanmu!"

"Katanya masakkanku tidak enak!" balasku kesal.

"Enak tidak enak yang penting tidak ada pengawet!"

"Urusai (Bawel)!" aku bangkit menuju dapur. "Kalau kakak memang tidak ingin, ya sudah jangan makan."

"Enak saja," seru kakakku. "Masakkan aku juga, pakai telor."

Wajahku seketika berubah sangat aneh.

"Oya, sekarang jangan berani-berani masuk kedalam kamarku. Kamar itu sudah menjadi privasi."

"Hoek, silahkan saja," aku kemudian mendengus sebal.

* * *

...

* * *

Gawat. Gawat. Gawat! Dimana dompetku?

"Kau ini sedang cari apa sih?" tanya kakak saat melewati kamarku.

"Dompet."

"Hmm, dompet?" saat kakak hendak masuk kamar, aku segera mencegahnya.

"Kamar ini sudah menjadi privasi," kataku, membalas ucapannya tadi malam.

"Tapi tidak untuk kakakmu," katanya, menggeser tubuhku kesamping. Aku mengembungkan pipiku sebal.

"Dompet yang bagaimana?" tanyanya, ikut mencari.

"Ya, dompetku."

"Aku tahu itu dompetmu, tapi aku tidak tahu rupa dompetmu itu. mungkin kurus karena tidak ada isinya, atau kucel karena sudah di gigit anjing..."

"Enak saja, dompetku tidak seperti itu!" seruku kesal. "Warnanya putih. Tentu saja tipis karena semua uangnya kan ada di ATM."

"Kau sudah punya ATM rupanya," kakakku bergumam.

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah hampir delapan belas tahun!"

"Tapi tubuhmu kecil, pendek...," kakakku tersenyum lebar. Aku ingin sekali melempar kamus yang ada di dekatku, tapi aku urungkan.

"Tanpa dompetku, aku tidak bisa ke sekolah," aku jongkok dan hendak menangis, tapi kakak segera berkata,

"Biar aku mengantarmu."

"Hah?" aku mendongak. Masa sih dia jadi baik?

"Aku sekalian mau bertemu Hanako-chan," dia tersenyum kegirangan membuatku mual. Jangan sampai mereka pacaran. Aku meringis dalam hati

"Haruichi, ambilkan tasku!"

"Haruichi, aku lelah, pijat aku!"

"Haruichi!"

"Haruichi!"

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

"Hey, Haruichi!" kakak mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depanku. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Hah?" aku melongo, berusaha menelan air liurku.

"Ayo berangkat, kau tidak ingin kesiangan, kan?" kakak bangkit dan keluar dari kamarku.

"Tunggu aku!"

* * *

...

* * *

"Ck, sialan. Kakak itu bawa motor bagaimana sih? Tidak takut di tilang polisi apa? Aduh rambutku," aku berusaha merapikan rambutku yang acak-acakkan. Sudah tidak pakai helm, dibawa ngebut, untung tidak ada polisi.

"Ohayou (Selamat pagi), Haruichi," Wakana merangkulku dengan senyum lebar.

"Nani?"

"Aku tadi melihatmu diantar seorang lelaki? Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanyanya kegirangan.

"Bukan, dia kakakku."

"Uso!"

Kami duduk di kursi. Dia menatapku seperti mengintrogasi.

"Dia memang kakakku," kataku jengah. "Kakak dulu tinggal bersama Ayah di Osaka."

"Benarkah?" mata Wakana seperti berbinar. "Dia ganteng sekali!"

"Ya, dia ganteng, tapi dia gila."

"Siapa namanya."

"YA AMPUN, COWOK YANG KEMARIN NEMBAK AKU. COWOK GANENG ITU, RYOSUKE KOMINATO!"

"NANI?" aku bangkit dan menatap ke pintu kelas dimana asal sumber suara. Wakana menatapku dengan bingung.

"Haruichi, jangan bilang Ryosuke Kominato itu kakakkmu," kata Wakana. "Dan tadi sepertinya suara Hanako."

"Dia memang kakakku."

"Haruichi-chan, ada yang mencarimu!"

Aku kembali menatap ke pintu kelas. Teman sekalasku menunjuk seseorang siswa di sampingnya.

"Ya ampun, dia kan Sawamura Eijun anak 2D. Bagaimana bisa siswa populer itu mencarimu."

"Mana aku tahu," aku berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau Haruichi Kominato?"

"Ya, ada apa?" aku mengangguk.

"Ini dompetmu bukan?" tanyanya, mengeluarkan dompet berwarna putih dari sakunya. Aku terkejut senang.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?" tanyaku, segera mengambil dompetku dari tangannya.

"Tadi malam kau menjatuhkannya di minimarket. Aku panggil-panggil kau malah lari," dia bercerita.

Aku tercengang. Jadi tadi malam yang memanggilku dia.

"Ah, aku kira kau seorang pembunuh. Maafkan aku," aku membungkuk. "Dan terima kasih sudah mengembalikan dompetku."

"Kau itu aneh, ya," dia tersenyum.

"Hah?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menyisir rambutmu saat kesekolah?" dengan senyum mengembang, dia pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku memegangi rambutku tanpa sadar. Ya ampun, aku lupa kalau rambutku masih berantakan!

* * *

...

* * *

"Hey!"

Hampir jam delapan malam kakak baru pulang entah dari mana, mungkin habis kencan dengan si Hanako itu. Ya Tuhan, aku masih tidak habis pikir. Kakak mau-maunya pacaran dengan dia.

"Kakak darimana saja?" tanyaku yang masih memfokuskan penglihatanku pada TV di depanku.

"Ada urusan," jawab kakak, merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku. "Kau sudah masak?"

"Belum. Nanti saja lah," jawabku sekenanya.

"Hmm..."

"Kak, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku, menatapnya penasaran.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aneh sekali melihat kau kembali. Bukankah hidup dengan Ayah lebih menyenangkan?"

"Aku sedang menjalani misi," jawabnya simple.

"Misi memacari Hanako?" kataku mengejek.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Kelasnya di sebelahku dan dia berteriak-teriak kegirangan," aku tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

"Yah, itu termasuk misi... tanpanya tidak akan sempurna, kan?"

"Hoek, kau sudah menganggap dia sebagai belahan jiwamu? Aku tidak percaya.. bukankah kata Ibu kakakku ini pintar?" ledekku, kakak tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang pintar. Dan tanpa Hanako aku tidak akan bisa menjalani misiku yang sebenarnya."

"Hmm? Sebenarnya kau sedang apa sih?" tanyaku lagi. "Kakak itu kuliah apa sudah kerja?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku tahu kalau begitu, kau ini pengangguran."

"Enak saja. Aku ini sudah kerja!"

Aku menyeringai. Kakakku akhirnya terpancing. Kakak melihatku dan mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Cepat masak sana!"

"Iie..."

"Hayaku!"

"Kenapa tidak kakak saja yang masak? Aku kan juga ingin mencoba masakkan kakak..."

"Harga diri masakkanku sangat tinggi. Jika kau yang makan akan menurunkan kualitas masakkannya."

"Bilang saja kalau kakak tidak bisa masak."

Aku mengebungkan pipiku, segera bangkit menuju dapur. Kakak tersenyum senang. Dasar.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ohayou!"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Sawamura Eijun tengah tersenyum kepadaku. Aku heran. Kutengok kanan-kiriku, mungkin saja bukan aku yang disapanya.

"Haruichi-san, genkida (Kau sehat)?"

"Hah?"

Aku menatapnya kembali. Ternyata memang aku. Aku mengangguk canggung.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," katanya tersenyum hangat.

Aku tersenyum bingung. Mendengar bagaimana, aku bahkan hanya mengangguk tadi. Laki-laki ini aneh sekali. Berusaha tidak menatapnya, aku mencoba menggeser agar sedikit menjauh darinya. Tapi kereta ternyata sama ramainya seperti sebelumnya, aku bahkan sulit bergerak.

"Aku sering melihatmu disini. Tapi karena kita sudah berteman, aku berani menyapamu sekarang," Eijun kembali bersuara. Aku terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Berteman?"

"Kita teman kan sekarang?" tanyanya, menatapku dengan serius.

"Ya, tentu saja kita berteman," aku tertawa garing. Dia ikut tertawa.

"Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu."

* * *

...

* * *

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali bisa berteman dengan Sawamura Eijun!" Wakana berteriak kegirangan saat aku ceritakan kejadian di kereta tadi.

Aku mengembungkan pipiku.

"Itu terdengar aneh, kan?"

"Tidak. Ini sangat luar biasa," Wakana merangkul pundakku dengan senyum jailnya. "Mungkin dia menyukaimu."

"Itu tidak mungkin," jawabku yakin.

"Mungkin saja," kata Wakana yakin. "Kau bilang kalau si Eijun itu katanya sering melihatmu di kereta. Berarti dia sering memperhatikanmu, kan."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

"Wakana – "

"Maaf, apa di sini ada yang bernama Haruichi Kominato?"

Seruan itu seperti menampaku. Aku segera menoleh kearah pintu kelas.

"Aniki (Kakak)!"

Hampir semua anak perempuan menatap kakakku dengan kagum, bahkan Wakana pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nani shiteruno (Apa yang sedang kau lakukan)?" aku menghampirinya dan menariknya keluar.

"Bekalmu ketinggalan," kakak menyerahkan kotak bekal yang di bungkus kain bermotif bunga berwarna biru.

"Bekal?"

"Aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu," kakak mengacak rambutku. Aku malah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Sayang!"

"Hey, Hanako-chan!"

Aku merenggut ngeri saat si Hanako itu bergelayut manja di tangan kakak. Jangan sentuh-sentuh kakakku.

"Kau sudah kenal kan dengan adikku?" tanya kakak pada si Hanako itu.

"Tentu saja. Kami berteman baik," kata Hanako, tersenyum palsu kepadaku.

Cih, dasar pembohong.

"Kalau begitu bagus," kata kakak. "Nah, aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya," Hanako melambaikan tangannya dengan manis. Namun setelah wujud kakak menghilang di belokan koridor, Hanako menatapku dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Ryosuke-kun bisa punya adik sepertimu. Dasar norak," dia pergi setelah berkata seperti itu. Aku mendengus.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, bagimana bisa kakakku bisa punya pacar sepertimu. Dasar centil."

* * *

...

* * *

Aku menatap sangsi pada bekal yang di buatkan kakak. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengerjaiku saja.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, buatku saja," kata Wakana.

"Enak saja!" seruku cepat, segera membuka kain penutupnya. Tapi keraguanku kembali tumbuh.

"Yo, Harucchi," Eijun duduk di meja kantin yang kutempati bersama Wakana. Entah kenapa aku heran tiap kali melihatnya. Aku melirik kesekitar, semua anak gadis menatapnya dengan kagum. Tapi tunggu dulu! Harucchi?

"Kau bawa bekal juga ternyata," katanya yang kemudian mengeluarkan bekalnya juga.

"Ya," aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Wakana dari tadi terus saja menusuk tulang rusukku.

"Tuh kan, benar apa kataku," bisiknya tepat di kupingku.

"Jangan di bahas lagi," aku balas berbisik.

"Kalian ini sedang apa?" tanya Eijun heran.

Kami berdua segera menggeleng.

"Aku sebaiknya ke kelas," kata Wakana sedikit gugup.

"Tidak. Kau tetap disini," desisku, menahan lengannya.

"Tapi – "

"Apa yang kau bawa?" potong Eijun. "Mungkin kita bisa saling berbagi."

"Hah?" aku melongo mendengarnya. "Ah, aku... aku belum tahu." aku segera membuka kotak bekalku dan ternyata isinya...

"Apa ini?"

Wakana dan Eijun tertawa melihatnya. Aku mendesis kesal. Awas kau, Aniki! Aku segera membaca surat kecil yang terselip didalamnya.

 _Untuk adikku... maaf karena waktunya tidak sempat, kakak lupa_

 _mengoleskan selai kedalam rotinya. Semoga kau suka_

 _Salam hangat dari kakakmu tercinta,_

 _Ryosuke._

"Huft, kakakmu itu suka melucu, ya," Wakana tertawa, tapi kemudian tawanya mengecil saat melihat tatapanku.

"Ya, dia benar-benar sangat lucu," geramku.

"Tunggu sebentar," Eijun dengan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. Aku dan Wakana saling berpandangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Eijun kembali datang dengan satu gelas es krim coklat. Dia menyodorkan gelas itu kearahku.

"Hah, ini untuk apa?" tanyaku blo'on.

"Coba deh kau makan roti itu dengan es krim ini," katanya. "Itu akan lebih enak. Aku sering mencobanya di rumah."

"Oh, benarkah," aku tersenyum senang. "Doumo arigatou (Terima kasih banyak)."

Aku mencobanya dan ternyata benar-benar enak. Misi kakak untuk mengerjaiku sepertinya gagal. Aku menatap Eijun dengan perasaan senang. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat bagiku sekarang.

"Mau mencobanya?"

"Apakah boleh?"

Aku mengangguk pasti.

Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kami seperti sepasang kekasih dengan satu bekal dan satu gelas es krim. Eijun bahkan melupakan bekal miliknya. Wakana diam-diam pergi ke kelas dan tersenyum jail ketika melihat kami.

* * *

...

* * *

"JANGAN PERGI!"

Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan terluka. Air mataku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," bisiknya lirih. Hatiku semakin sakit mendengarnya.

"Tetsu, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

"Itu tidak benar!" isaknya. Aku membekap mulutku, tidak ingin suara isakanku sampai terdengar.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia..."

"Tidak."

"... berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpamu," Tetsu kembali merunduk. Isakkannya terlalu memilukkan untukku. Berhentilah menangis, Tetsu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, Mirai-san, jangan pergi!"

"Kau ini nonton film sampai segitunya," kakak melihatku dengan aneh.

Aku menyusut air mataku dengan lengan baju, lalu mengelap hidungku dengan baju bawahku.

"Haruichi, kau ini jorok sekali," kakak berkata dengan nada jijik.

"Urusai!"

Saat itu bel pintu apartemen berbunyi. Kakak segera bangkit dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Okaasan (Ibu)?!"

* * *

...

* * *

Aku duduk di samping kakak sedang Ibu menatap kami dengan senyum mengembang. Aku merinding melihatnya. Biasanya kalau Ibu melakukan itu selalu ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kakak masih ingat kan kelakuan Ibu kalau seperti ini," bisikku. Kakak mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Bu?" tanya kakak hati-hati.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Ibu ingin mengajak kalian makan malam bersama Ayah kalian nanti malam," jawab Ibu.

"Hah?" aku dan kakak saling berpandangan. Bukankah Ibu sangat anti melihat Ayah? Pasalnya mereka bercerai memang karena Ayah sangat hidung belang.

"Bukankah Ibu bilang tidak ingin bertemu Ayah lagi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ibu hanya ingin kalian merasakan keluarga yang lengkap," kata Ibu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Ibu?"

"Ibu mengambil cuti selama dua hari. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ibu. "Haruichi-chan, bukankah kau sudah lama tidak bertemu Ayahmu..."

Aku memandang kakak. Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kami tidak masalah," jawabku. Bertemu Ayah, ya? Aduh, wajah Ayah seperti apa, ya? Kok aku lupa.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Ibu tersenyum senang ke arah kami.

* * *

...

* * *

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

Aku menggerakkan bibirku, maju-mundur, ke atas-ke bawah, ke samping, lalu maju lagi. Makan malam kali ini terasa aneh. Ibu nampak makan seperti biasa. Kalau Ayah aku tidak tahu, mungkin nampak biasa juga. Tapi kebersamaan ini yang aneh. Aku biasa makan sendirian, dan hampir satu bulan ini selalu berdu, lalu malam ini lengkap dengan kedua orang tua.

Aku pikir Ayah bertambah pendek. Atau memang seperti itu dari dulu? Aku tidak tahu. Sudah ada beberapa uban di rambutnya, sama seperti Ibu. Tapi, yah.. biar sejelek apapun dia, laki-laki itu tetap Ayahku, kan.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Ayah.

"Ah, tidak ada masalah. Baik-baik saja," jawabku kikuk. Perasaan seperti berhadapan dengan calon mertua saja.

"Baguslah. Ayah pikir tanpa Ayah kau akan menderita."

"Aku dapat mengurusnya dengan baik," Ibu menyahut dengan sengit. Aku segera menatap kakak. Bagaimana ini? Kakak nenggeleng pelan.

"Ya, memang seharusnya kau melakukan itu," jawab Ayah, nampak berusaha agar tidak menatap Ibu.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" seru Ibu.

"Ayah, Ibu, kami permisi kebelakang sebentar," kata kakak cepat, segera manarik tanganku.

"Sebenarnya mereka kenapa sih? Mereka yang mengajak kita, tapi kenapa mereka yang ribut? Mau mereka apa?" seruku kesal saat sudah di belakang.

"Sebenarnya mereka ingin baikkan, tapi sepertinya masih ada gensi," kata kakak, menyandar pada tembok.

"O, bukankah itu Hanako. Apa laki-laki tua itu Ayahnya?" bisikku saat pandanganaku tertuju pada salah satu tamu di lestoran ini. Kakak ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada mereka.

"Gawat, jangan sampai mereka tahu aku ada disini?" bisik kakak panik.

"Kakak kenapa sih?"

"Ayahnya adalah misi utama kakak."

"Hah?" seruku terkejut. "Sebenarnya yang kakak incar itu Hanako apa Ayahnya?"

"Tentu saja Ayahnya!"

"HAH?!" aku mundur beberapa langkah. Kakak menatapku heran, namun kemudian mengerti.

"Akan aku jelaskan. Sekarang kita pergi dulu dari sini," kakak menarikku ke luar lewat pintu belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, ayo pergi."

Aku menurut saja. Dari jendela, aku bisa melihat Ayah dan Ibu masih bertengkar, seorang pelayan sedang berusaha menengahi mereka.

* * *

...

* * *

"Jadi?" tanyaku ketika kami berhenti di sebuah kedai. Kakak terlihat menghela nafas.

"Aku sebenarnya Jaksa. Aku sedang bertugas mencari info mengenai keluarga Yashimura. Kepala keluarga mereka, Ayahnya Hanako dicurigai sebagai dalang penggelapan perusahaan ENCO, kau tahu kan, perusahaan game terbesar kedua di jepang?" kakak menatapku.

"Ya, aku tahu," katakku cepat.

"Nah, kau juga pasti tahu bahwa perusahan itu akhir-akhir ini sedang terkena masalah. Makadari itu Tim Penyelidik memintaku untuk mencari info mengenai pemegang saham ketiga, Yashimura Koashi, dan aku menggunakan anaknya untuk mencari info tambahan."

"Aaaahhh, aku mengerti sekarang," kataku, menatap kakak dengan kagum. Hebat. Ternyata dia tidak bodoh.

"Bagus. Aku kira kau bodoh," nada yang di keluarkan kakak seperti mengejek. Aku segera saja mengembungkan pipiku.

Karena tadi di lestoran kami belum makan sama sekali, kami memutuskan untuk makan di kedai. Kakak tadinya ingin makan di rumah, tapi aku langsung menolaknya. Enak saja. Siapa yang mau masak?

* * *

...

* * *

Pagi itu aku bangun dengan kepala sedikit pusing. Dengan rambut acak-acakan, aku keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Ibu sudah duduk di meja makan bersama kakak.

"Kau ini anak gadis macam apa jam segini baru bangun," ucap Ibu sarkastis. Aku mengucek mataku pelan, lalu melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, baru juga jam enam. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Ibu, aku bergabung dengan mereka.

"Jadi, apa rencana Ibu sekarang?" tanya kakak sembari memasukan roti kemulutnya.

"Ibu akan kembali ke Kyoto."

"Loh, bukannya cuti Ibu masih ada satu hari lagi? Kenapa buru-buru?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak jadi. Ibu akan kerja lagi hari ini."

"Baikannya gagal, ya?" tanyaku pelan.

"SIAPA YANG MAU BERBAIKAN DENGAN DIA?!" Ibu berteriak terlalu kencang. Aku dan kakak sampai-sampai harus menutup kuping kami. Kakak menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucapku tanpa suara, hanya menggerakkan bibir saja.

"Sudahlah, kalian baik-baik. Ibu berangkat sekarang." Ibu segera bangkit dan mengambil tasnya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia keluar dari apartemen.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana... sudah tahu Ibu sedang sensitif," kata kakak pedas. Aku cemberut.

* * *

...

* * *

"Jadi kakakmu itu seorang jaksa?" Wakana memastikan ucapanku tadi. Aku mengangguk. "Dan sekarang dia sedang menyelidiki keluarganya Hanako?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Sugoi (Hebat)!"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menceritakan ini pada siapa pun. Kalau kakakku tahu, bisa mati aku," kataku, duduk di tangga koridor.

"Oke, Bos," Wakana mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ohayou, Harucchi!" Eijun lewat bersama teman-temannya. Aku memperhatikannya sampai dia menghilang di balik koridor.

"Percaya deh, dia itu beneran suka sama kamu," kata Wakana.

Aku diam saja. Saat itu aku malah teriangat film yang kemarin aku tonton. Jika benar iya, aku mungkin tidak pantas untuknya. Dia berhak mendapatkan seorang gadis yang lebih baik lagi. Bukan orang bodoh dan ceroboh sepertiku.

Eh? Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan, dasar baka!

* * *

...

* * *

"Paman, tolong es krim vanila dan es krim stroberinya satu," siang itu aku berada di sebuah kedai terbuka bersama kakak. Entah mau apa kakak mengajakku bertemu di sini.

"Jadi mau apa kakak menyuruhku cepat-cepat datang ke sini?" tanyaku. Kakak malah sibuk dengan kameranya. Aku merenggut kesal.

"Aniki!"

Dua gelas es krim sudah berada di atas meja. Aku menarik es krim stroberi dan mulai memakannya, menunggu kakak buka suara.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja," kata kakak yang juga sudah menarik es krim miliknya lebih dekat. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Aku merenggut. Pertanyaa kakak seperti Ayah kemarin. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?

"Biasa saja. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?

Aku semakinn merenggut.

"Pacarku. Aku ini belum punya pacar!" seruku, melahap besar-besar es krim yang ada di sendok. "Kakak sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu saja, ada tidak sih yang menyukai adikku ini?" ejek kakak. Aku segera saja memukulnya dengan ujung sendok. Tapi kakak malah tertawa.

"Jangan mentang-mentang banyak yang suka, kakak jadi sombong," kesalku.

"Aku berhak sombong dong, aku bahkan sudah punya pacar."

"Hanya Hanako. Apa yang harus di banggakan?"

"Dia sih hanya tuntutan kerja," kata kakak. Aku terkejut.

"Hah? Jadi kakak punya pacar lagi selain Hanako?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja."

"Cantik tidak?"

"Pasti."

"Tinggi?"

"Tentu."

"Lebih tinggi dari kakak?"

"Yap!"

"Jangan-jangan dia cowok."

"Tentu," jawab kakak cepat. Namun kemudian dia sadar, "kau gila?!"

Memangnya enak di kerjain. Aku tertawa senang.

KLIK!

"Eh?!"

Aku melihat kakak sedang melihat isi potretannya.

"Ternyata kau tidak terlalu buruk dalam kamera," ucap kakak. Lalu dia mendongak sembari tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan cantik," kataku kesal. melahap kembali es krimku.

KLIK!

Aku kembali merasakan cahaya blitz kamera di wajahku. "Kakak, berhentilah memofotoku!"

"Bukan aku!" seru kakak. Namun tiba-tiba dia berpaling dan memandang pohon seberang jalan. "Tunggu di sini."

"Kakak mau kemana?" seruku saat kakak mulai menyebrang jalan.

"Sebentar saja!" jawabnya. Aku mengedikan bahu dan mulai menghabiskan es krim milikku, juga sesekali memakan es krim milik kakak.

...

"Kau sudah dengar beritanya?" Wakana tiba-tiba menyeretku untuk duduk dengan tersenyum lebar, aku merenggut heran.

"Berita apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tadi malam rumah Hanako di geledah. Sudah ada beritanya di televisi," bisik Wakana. Aku terbelalak.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana, sudah di jadikan tersangka?" tanyaku lagi, lebih penasaran.

Wakana menggeleng. "Baru di curigai saja. Mereka tidak menemukan buktinya malam itu."

"Yaahhh," desahku kecewa. "Terus bagaimana dengan Hanako?"

"Tentu saja tidak sekolah. Mana berani dia sekolah saat anak-anak tengah membicarakan tentang Ayahnya, kan," kata Wakana. Aku mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kakakku pasti akan bisa mengungkapnya," kataku yakin.

"Tentu saja. Kakakmu kan hebat," kata Wakana tersenyum cerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia sudah punya pacar belum selain si Hanako itu?"

Aku menatap Wakana dengan curiga, dia terus saja tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Sudah. Lagipula kau kan sudah punya Kuramochi Senpai, mau dikemanakan dia?"

"Kalau kakakmu mau, aku akan meletakkannya di jantung sebelah kanan dan Kuramochi Senpai di jantung sebelah kiri."

Aku tersenyum aneh.

"Otakmu miring, ya?"

* * *

...

* * *

"Malam ini kakak tidak akan pulang."

Kakak mengabariku di telepon. Aku mendengus. Entah mengapa aku malah kesal kakak tidak pulang. Selama ini hidup sendiri di apartemen tidak menyenangkan, tidak ada yang bisa di ajak ngobrol. Meski kakak suka menyuruh-nyuruhku seenak jidatnya, tapi karena ada kakak, aku tidak kesepian lagi.

Sore ini kereta bawah tanah tidak terlalu ramai. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dengan lelah. Aduh, kenapa mataku perih sih? Jangan bilang aku sedih karena malam ini dia tidak pulang?

"Konnichiwa (Selamat siang), Harucchi."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Eijun sudah duduk di sampingku sambil tersenyum. Aku aneh sendiri. Dia itu sering tersenyum karena apa sih? Atau memang karena dia terlalu ramah?

"Kau seperti ada masalah?" katanya. Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Kau sendiri? Kau seperti tidak ada masalah," balasku.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja akan selalu ada masalah. Hanya saja dapat terlihat atau tidaknya tergantung orangnya sendiri, kan."

"Jadi kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyaku, menatapnya. Dia tertawa kecil lagi.

"Ya."

"Dengan keluargamu, atau dengan pacarmu?" tanyaku, sedikit bercanda dengan bagian terakhir.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya dengan orang yang aku sukai," katanya pelan.

DEG!

Aku segera duduk dengan tegak. "Dengan orang yang kau sukai?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia mengangguk, lalu menatapku.

"Dia tidak pernah menyadariku."

"Hah?" entah kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba menjadi semakinn sesak.

" **Mungkin dia menyukaimu**."

Perkataan Wakana kembali berputar di otakku. Gara-gara dia aku jadi sedikit berharap dan Eijun malah menyukai orang lain.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Eijun. "Apa kau sedang punya masalah?"

Aku menatapnya dan kami saling berpandangan.

"Ya, aku punya masalah dengan perasaanku," dan dengan itu aku memalingkan wajahku kearah lain.

Aku tidak sadar kalau Eijun menatapku dengan sendu, aku benar-benar tidak sadar akan hal itu.

...

Aku membuka pintu apartemen dengan ogah-ogahan. Semuanya gelap karena memang tidak ada siapa-siapa sedari tadi. Setelah menyalakan lampu, aku duduk di sofa sambil menghela nafas berat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Eijun malah curhat padaku, dan aku tidak tahu curhatan dia malah membuahkan sesak di dadaku. Ah, mungkin juga tidak. Ini mungkin efek akibat kakak tidak akan pulang.

Memikirkan kakak, aku menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, dengan tulisan "Ryosuke's Room" di depannya. Ck, menyebalkan. Namun saat itu senyumku mengembang. Dengan ragu aku mendekat kearah pintu itu dan berusaha membukanya, tapi ternyata di kunci. Aku tidak kehilangan akal, aku mencari jepit rambutku dan kuutak-atik lubang kunci agar pintunya mau terbuka. Belum juga berhasil, suara telepon mengagetkanku.

"Moshi-moshi – "

"BERHENTILAH MENGUTAK-ATIK PINTU KAMARKU!" teriakkan kakak membuatku terkejut, hampir saja aku terjengkang kebelakang.

"A-aku tidak melakukannya," kataku gugup. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Usotsukanai (Jangan bohong)! Aku sudah menaruh sensor di pintuku untuk langsung mengirimkan e-mail kepadaku jika ada yang berusaha masuk dengan paksa," penjelasan kakak membuatku tertohok. "Dan sidik jari itu menunjukkan jika kau yang melakukannya."

"T-tidak!" aku segera menutup sambungan, kemudian menatap telepon di tanganku dengan horror. Dia kan Cuma jaksa, tapi kenapa memiliki peralatan seperti detektive saja sih?

Setelah menyimpan telepon ketempat semula, aku kembali mendekati pintu kamar kakakku dan kutendang keras-keras.

"Pintu sialan!"

* * *

...

* * *

Pemberitaan mengetai terbuktinya Yashimura Koashi sebagai pelaku korupsi sangat ramai di televisi maupun radio malam itu. Aku sih sebenarnya tidak tahu, tapi sekitar jam dua pagi tadi kakak meneleponku dan mengabari keberhasilannya. Aku senang akhirnya kakak berhasil. Namun pemikiran itu segera menjurus akan perginya kakak setelah misinya selesai.

Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk melanjutkan tidur. Pagi itu aku menyeret kakiku dan mendudukan pantatku di sofa depan televisi. Aku tersenyum saat melihat pemberitaannya. Apalagi ketika melihat kakak di wawancarai.

"... Strategi ini sudah kami susun sejak lama. Ini berkaitan juga dengan kasus korupsi yang ada di perusahaan ENCO di Osaka, kami benar-benar senang akhirnya kami bisa membuktikan kebenaran ini."

Aku mematikan televisi sesudah melihat kakak dan bangkit kembali menuju kamarku. Tapi sebelum itu, aku menatap pintu kamar kakak dengan sedih. Apa kau akan pergi setelah ini? Aku tidak ingin hidup sendiri lagi. Aku kesepian, sangat kesepian.

* * *

...

* * *

Wakana berteriak kegirangan saat aku tiba di depan kelas. Belum juga sempat masuk, dia sudah menyeretku duduk di tangga terdekat.

"Kakakmu hebat sekali. Dia benar-benar gagah tadi malam."

"Memangnya kau lihat langsung?"

"Tidak sih, tapi kan semua orang juga tahu meski hanya lihat di televisi," Wakana masih tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, tentu saja dia hebat, siapa dulu adiknya," aku menusuk dadaku dengan ibu jari. "Haruichi."

Wakana terliha mendengus.

"Eh, bukankah itu Eijun?" aku segera menoleh kebawah. Dia sedang memanggul sebuah gitar sambil sesekali tersenyum pada siswa yang menyapanya.

"Wah, sepertinya pertunjukannya memang jadi dilakukan," cerita Wakana. Aku bingung mendengarnya.

"Pertunjukan?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau Eijun mengadakan pertunjukan di sekolah?"

Aku menggeleng. "Memangnya untuk apa dia mengadakan pertunjukan?"

"Katanya sih agar orang yang di sukainya bisa menyadari keberadaannya," kata Wakana. "Benar katamu, sepertinya bukan kau." Tanpa sepengetahuanku, dia menyeringai kecil.

Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Aku lebih senang Wakana mengatakan kalau Eijun menyukaiku daripada harus seperti ini. Aduh, kenapa mataku harus memanas sih?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Wakana.

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya – " ucapanku terpotong saat terdengar suara ponsel milikku.

"Moshi-moshi, Aniki?"

"Aku ada di halaman parkir. Cepatlah kesini."

"Eh? Tapi – "

Tut tut tut tut...

"Ck, selalu seperti ini!"

* * *

...

* * *

Aku sampai di halam parkir dengan sedikit berlari. Kakak sudah menungguku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ada apa, Kak?" seruku saat sudah mendekat.

"Aku ingin pamit," katanya. Ucapannya membuatku termengu.

"Jadi kau akan pergi, ya?" suaraku hampir tak terdengar.

"Hey, jangan sedih seperti itu," kakak berusaha menyemangatiku. "Tidak akan lama. Hanya saja aku harus ke Osaaka untuk menuntaskan urusan."

"Memangnya untuk apa lagi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bertemu calon mertua," bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

"Hah?"

"Sayang!" kakak memanggil seseorang. Aku meneloh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik tengah tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya. Gadis ini, aku tahu dia: Shida Mirai!

"Kau kan yang bermain film di Seigi no Mikata, Shokojo Seira, 14 Sai no Haha, dan..." aku berseru dengan riang saat mendapati aktris idolaku ada di depan mataku, dia bahkan akan menjadi kakak iparku nanti. Senangnya!

Mirai nampak tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahku, sedang kakak malah mendengus.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil," katanya pedas.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Mirai lembut.

"Boleh aku menjabat tanganmu?" tanyaku seperti orang bego.

"Tentu saja," kata Mirai.

Bukannya menjabat, aku malah memeluknya.

"Hey, kau tadi bilang hanya menjabat. Lepaskan! Dia itu hanya milikku," kata kakak, menarikku dengan paksa. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Ya, sudah. Sana pergi!" aku mendorong kakakku.

"Hey, aku belum selesai."

"Apa lagi?"

Kakak menyerahkan sebuah amplop warna coklat kepadaku. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukti."

"Bukti apa?"

"Kau juga nanti akan tahu."

* * *

...

* * *

Kakak sudah pergi bersama pacarnya. Aku tersenyum senang. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya kalau yang akan menjadi kakak iparku adalah aktris cantik seperti Shida Mirai. Beruntungnya... eh, ngomong-ngomong apa ini? Aku membuka amplop itu dan terkejut mendapati beberapa foto.

"Eijun?"

Terlihat dalam gambar, Eijun sedang mengambil sebuah foto dan dari semuanya, objeknya adalah... aku?

Aku kurang mengerti. Aku segera saja menghubungi kakak tanpa banyak waktu.

"Apa ini?"

"Foto pacarmu."

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Tapi dia menyukaimu."

"Bohong," aku berseru. "Kakak tahu dari mana kalau dia menyukaiku?"

"Lihat dari fotonya, bodoh. Dan kau akan tahu seberapa dia menyukaimu ketika kau melihat ribuan foto tentangmu yang telah dia ambil semenjak kau masuk SMA."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat saat kita makan es krim dan kau merasa ada yang memfotomu?"

"Ya."

"Aku pergi saat itu, kau ingat?"

"Ya."

"Aku menghampirinya yang bersembunyi di balik pohon," kata kakak, dan dapat kurasakan ada desiran halus di hatiku. "Kami berbicara banyak. Lebih tepatnya aku mengintrogasinya. Aku rasa dia laki-laki yang baik."

"Kakak..."

"Aku dengan dia sedang mengadakan pertunjukan?"

"Hah?"

"Sana pergi."

"Hai'. Domou arigatou."

Setelah menutup ponselku, aku segera berlari ke aula yang kuyakini sebagai tempat pertunjukan berlangsung. Aku memegangi foto di tanganku erat-erat, air mataku sudah mengalir.

BRUK!

Aku membuka pintu kuat-kuat. Di panggung, Eijun sedang bernyanyi sebuah lagu Heartbeat dari 2PM. Aku mencoba mendekatinya, berusaha melewati anak-anak yang berkerumun. Ketika lagu itu berakhir, aku sudah berada dekat panggung.

"Daisuki (Aku menyukaimu)," bisikku, hampir terisak.

Eijun menatapku, dia kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Ore mo daisukida (Aku juga menyukaimu)."

* * *

 **END**

 **Satu lagi fic daur ulang...**

 **Sudikah meriview cerita ini?**


End file.
